all bad things can come out happy
by always-alone-but-never-alone
Summary: Julie talked her best friend to go see Wrestlemania 24 after Julie’s boyfriend gets busted cheating on her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Julie talked her best friend to go see Wrestlemania 24 after Julie's boyfriend gets busted cheating on her.

A/N: ok it may take some time to update this and my toehr story, but im getting there i had this on on file for quite some time and today is my non-study day so here it is. remember to tell me how it is and anything that you might want to happen(cuz i have no clue where to take it)

* * *

"Come on Becky I need coffee…." I said pulling Becky off the elevator

"Chill out." Becky said fallowing me

We got to catering and found a long line for the coffee

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it." I said throwing a fit making people look at us

"Julie I'm going to get food as you wait for you life drink." She said walking away

I waited and waited the line just didn't seem to get smaller, "what the hell is fucken taking so god-damn mother fucken long?!" I yelled making a few guys look at me, "what you never seen a girl who lives off of coffee?" I asked

"No, just never seen anyone who is willing to flip out over it" one of the guys right in front of me said

"Yeah well get over it, I'm here for coffee not friends." I said looking around him to the coffee booth

"Who said anything about friends?" He said stepping closer

"Look I don't care it your god back the fuck off me and take your ego with you." I snapped looking at him

"You have no clue who I am do you?" he asked taking the step back like I asked for

I looked at him closely from head to toe, he looked like a rocker……..dressed like one too, nice body looks like he works out, then it hit me edge it had to be

"Edge, but still failing to see you point," I said as the line moved, "YAY we're moving!" I said changing the topic

"You really think you can beat me? A little coffee freak." Edge said egging me on

"You're in the way of my fucken coffee, so yeah. And thanks for pointing out what I am." I said smiling

"Man she got you there." A guy from behind me said

"Fuck off dude." Edge told him

we moved again as at least ten guys got out of line, and my cell rang I didn't think of looking at the ID thinking that mike wouldn't call after what I did.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is that how you say hi to my baby?" mike asked…. I guess I can be wrong sometimes

Let's hope I don't do it all the time.

"Yep, cuz I'm not your baby. I stopped being your baby when lets see……..you fucked my ex-best friend in MY bed." I snapped into the phone

"Look I said I was sorry, can we move on?" he asked a little pissed off

"let me think about that," I stopped for a min to make it would like I was thinking, " NO you fucken up AGAIN I'm sick of taking you back just so you can FUCK UP AGAIN, GET THE HINT AND DIE! ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME MIKE, DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS?" I yelled braking down in tears

"I'll get you back Julie just you wait and no matter where you go…….." I cut him off by hanging up.

I wiped my eyes and walked out of the line and over to the table where Becky was talking to some guy with pinky purple hair.

"Bee, he called again." I said sitting next to Becky

"Damn it J, I told you not to talk to him again. Every time you talk to him you end up braking down," Becky said hugging me

I pulled away, "I'm fine bee, I just wanted to tell you before you point out that I don't have coffee, oh and who's the guy?" I asked looking over at him, I feel like I know him but I can't place how…….

"That is Jeff." Becky told me turning back to her food

I soooo wanted to hit my self for not seeing that Jeff Hardy, my favorite Wrestler.

"hi." I said grabbing some of the bacon off his plate and started eating it

"Boyfriend problems? And I was eating that." He said trying to grab the bacon back

"EX- boyfriend, key word is ex……he cheated on me with one of my best friends who is now a EX best friend." I explained as I keep the bacon away from him

"Ok I get it…….. It sounds like what happened to my brother. "He said still trying to get my bacon….well his but I took it so its mine now

"a little……..but I don't think Amy called every hour and told him that she was going to get him back no matter what it took because he wouldn't take her back." I said after finishing the bacon

"He WHAT?!" Becky asked

"For the tenth time this morning." I said a little scared how she would take it

"Wait, you won't take him back because he fucked her?" Jeff asked

"He didn't just fuck her and its not the first time he fucked up. " me and Becky said together

"ohh…. Sorry my bad." Jeff said going back to his food

"Why didn't you tell me? " Becky asked sounding upset

"Because I didn't……" I was cut off by two guys

"Jeffrey, who's the lovely girls?" one asked who looked a lot like Jeff but with black hair….. it had to be Matt

"Becky and…..Julie." Jeff said still eating

"Nice to meat you, "I said before turning back to Becky, "As I was saying I didn't want to make up upset, I know mike he's more talk then anything."

"Whose mike?" a guy asked making me turn to face him

"My EX, Cena." I said rolling my eyes

"J I get what your saying but he really want you, and he will come after you just like every other time." Becky said putting her face in her hands

"Bee…… he wont get me this time im sick of him hurting me, that and I don't have any coffee." I joked making her laugh

"Your …ex-boyfriend is after you?" Matt asked

I rolled my eyes, "mike is a fucken cheating heart breaker mother fucken ass hole who thinks he can get what he wants." I explained

"But he's done this before?" Cena asked

"Four or five." Becky answered for me

"Why did you take him back?" Jeff asked

"Cuz I loved him…. Hell I still do, but 4 years will do that to anyone……" I said felling the tear fall, "excuse me."

I got up and ran over to the coffee booth, and got three large coffees and wiped me face and started walking back to the table with my three coffees

"I knew you would be back." a voice said from behind me

"Edge is you staking me? Cuz I mean come one I've had starker before and you suck at being one." I said with out turning around

"I'm not staking you I just want to know if your ok, you did flip out and start crying because of some guy who called you" edge said

"Why I flipped out and started cry has nothing and I mean nothing to do with you." I told him before sipping a coffee

"Whatever….." he mumbled before walking away before I reached the table

"Oh you got coffee how nice of you." Cena said reaching out of one

"You tuch one of my coffees I will brake every bone in you hand." I said taking my seat

"And she can do that." Becky added pushing a plat over at me

"Oh you got me bacon, eggs, little round things, oh and toast," and said poking the toast and little round things, "any one want the little round thing and the toast?" I asked sweetly

"I'll take them" matt and Jeff said at the same time

I broke the toast in half and gave one half to each and put the round things in the middle of a little plat., and out of the corner of my eyes I seen mike walking over to us

"Awww, see baby I don't get why you can't be that nice to me." Mike said from behind Cena

"Because you're an ass." I said sitting up and looking at him

"How did you find us, mike" Becky asked from next to me

" will it didn't take long for me to think of what baby wanted to see this month, and for a plain…… as you know I have my own soooo it was only a few hours and I called her once I landed to have her cell tracked." He explained

"Wait, you're the cheating heart braking son of a bitch?" Jeff asked

"Well I wouldn't call my self that but I'm guessing it came from j that just got some coffee, right?" he asked his eyes flashing

"Lets go talk mike." I said looking at the table

"Julie you will not talk to him on your own!" Becky hissed in my ear

"Shut up Becky, you have no say in what she does, now MOVE Julie!" mike snapped grabbing my arm and pulling me out of catering

"Mike that hurts….." I whispered

"Good!" he snapped pulling me to the elevator, "what floor?"

"Four." I whispered

"Speak up!" he yelled before slapping me

I looked up at him holding my face, "I said four." I said a little louder

He pressed 4 and we started moving up, "you should watch what you say to me and how you say it." He hissed

"Sorry…." I mumbled

"And what did I tell you about hanging out with Becky?"

"Don't hang out with her….." I answered

"Good." He said as the elevator stopped. He pulled me up by my hair ads the doors opened

"Mike plz stop it hurts…." I whispered so the guy who got on wouldn't hear

"Shut up!" he snapped

"Let go of my hair!" I snapped back before putting my hand over my mouth

"Is there a problem?" a deep voice asked

"NO!" mike snapped at the guy

I just nodded my head yes hoping that the guy would get the hint and help me out

"Well the girl is saying something else." The guy said again

"Yeah well the girl is mine." Mike said as the elevator stopped on my floor. He started pulling me after him by my hair; I looked back at the guy to fine undertaker standing there. I bagged him with my eyes to help me

"What room?" mike snapped making me look away

"I…. I don't remember" I whispered trying to buy me some time

"Yes you do, now tell me bitch!" mike yelled in my ear

I sighed and gave in "436" I said

"Good bitch." Mike said

I looked behind up to find the undertaker running after us before everything went black.

"Julie……. Come on J walk up. "I heard Becky whisper

"What happened…..i feel like I was hit by 20 kicks to the head" I asked sitting up

"Hold on, guys she's up!" she yelled making my head hurt worse

"Owwww… "I moaned holing my head

"sorry." Becky said pushing me back down

" why didn't you sell us mike was hitting you?" Jeff asked in a big brother tone

"cuz I didn't trust you." I mumbled

" that was fucken stupid! He could have killed you and if tucker was right he was about it!" matt yelled making me head spin

" I fell like I'm hangover , so SHUT UP! Its my life not yours you don't under stand it and I don't want you to try!" I yelled before rolling over as I wasn't looking at anyone

I felt someone sit on the bed and I knew it wasn't Becky.

"Its ok." Jeff said rubbing my back

"No its not!" I snapped, "He was everything to me and he knew that so he used it." I whispered

He keeps on rubbing my back till I clamed down.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around…it looked like a locker room but then again it didn't

"Matt's and mine locker room, mike cant get in the arena….and besides you're here to watch Wrestlemania so why not watch in back here?"

" I can think of why, I paid a hell of a lot of money to get the best seats in the house and pissed a few people off, and I really want to be out there." I said pouting

Jeff gave in, "fine but you're going to get a surprise."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "why are you being so nice me and Becky?

"Becky is family, and you're her best friend." Jeff said smiling

"She is what?!" I asked wide eyed

" by marriage, her step dad is like my uncle from my mom's side. The last time I seen her was the party and Matt wasn't there" Jeff explained

"I hate step……" I mumbled making Jeff laugh, "it wasn't that funny" I said sticking out my tong forgetting about it being pierced

"Nice tong." Jeff said poking the bar

"It's on my only piercing….I have my ears, my tong, and bell button. " I said pulling my hair back and lifting the shirt a little

"Did you do them your self?" Jeff asked

"No my mom let me have them done…..then I turned 18 and got tattoos…I love tattoos " I said sitting up

"Jeff, who's the girl……. Did I walk in on something?" A guy asked stopping in his tracks

"Nope, Jeff I'm going pee so you can turn on the light so we can see and talk to your little friend." I said putting my hand on his shoulder to help me up I hissed as I did so, "I'm ok." I said before they could ask

I walked slowly to the bath room, once I was in there I looked at myself, I had a cut on my head that looked to be stitched up by someone who knew what they where doing. I sighed and flushed and walked out slowly

"How long sis it take them to stitch me up?" I asked making my self known

"Not long….but they found a few on your legs that you stitched up your self " Jeff said looking me over

"How else where they going to close nicely? Oh and hi CM." I said laughing at his face

" If they didn't happen in the first place……" Jeff trailed off

" I wouldn't be here, and I would be at home watching mania with a bag on candy corn and a cup of coffee and I would throw the candy corn at the TV when people I don't like comes out and people fuck up, or they don't life the knee when they kick ." I said laughing at there faces

Jeff pulled me on his lap and pulled up the back on my shirt

"Damn girl, did you go to war?" he asked running his hands over my back making me flinch.

"I know it looks bad but my tats make it took better if you don't know what you're looking for" I said pulling my shit back down, "so you wanted something?" I asked Cm

"I got what I wanted from Jeff, but what the hell are you talking about?" he asked looking at us

"My EX beat me today and well Jeff, matt, and tucker help me out today…….and Jeff's being what I'm guessing Jeff" I explained

"I'm….." I cut him off

"If you say sorry you wont make it to that ring" I told him

"Never mind then…." He mumbled

"Let's get coffee" I said randomly, Making Cm and Jeff start laughing, "what's so funny I want coffee, and my head still hurts but it wants coffee." I ranted a little

"You sounded like me." Jeff explained

"Oh ok." I said standing up and walked over to the door. with Jeff and Cm fallowing me I walked out, "witch way?" I asked Jeff

Jeff grabbed my hand and led us through the halls to catering. I smiled at him as he told me to sit down and he ran off to get me coffee

"You know he really likes you" Cm said from behind me making me jump

"Sorry I forgot you where there." I mumbled

"Whatever….just fallow your heart he won't hurt you" he said walking away leaving me thinking

"Julie, Julie, JULIE!" Jeff yelled snapping me back to the present

"Sorry I was thinking," I said grabbing the coffee out of his hand and took a sip

"What about?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his water

"What Cm told me?"

"You should believe him" Jeff said smiling at me

"So you're saying he's lying about you likening me and that I should fallow my heart?" I asked looking over at him

"No….." Jeff said slowly

"Ok then, what time is it?" I asked

"About 7:30 pm." Jeff said looking at his watch

"Julie!" Becky yelled running over to me, "Are we going to sit at the seats or stay back here?" she asked after giving me a hug

"Seats, I paid a lot for then and I'm going to use them." I answered smiling

"Well let's go……" Becky said pouting

"Wait you didn't even want to come." I pointed out

"Yeah but I'm here so lets go." Becky said pulling me away from Jeff

"Bye Jeff!" I yelled over my shoulder, "bye Matt." I said as we passed him

Me and Becky ran out side and around the building so no one knew we where back stage. We mad it to our seats out of breath and just in time.

"Remind me to start running again" Becky told me

"As long as you remind me." I said laughing

The whole show was GREAT! Jeff and Matt just won there match, me and Becky where yelling and smiling like nothing happened today. I watch as Jeff slide out of the ring and walk over to me and Becky.

"What is he thinking?" I asked Becky who just shock her head watching Matt do the same

We both got what they where going to do right before they did

"Shit" We both yelled trying to get away but we where to slow

Matt grabbed Becky and pulled her over as Jeff grabbed me and pulled me over.

"Jeff! Put me down!" I screamed trying to fight him

"Just wait a min." Jeff said walking back over to the ring.

He claimed back up and set me down on my feet next to Becky and asked matt for one of the mike's he had. Matt gave him one and me and Becky shared a look trying to fighter out what in the world they are going to say

"How's everyone tonight?" matt asked

The crowed went crazy making me and Becky start laughing

"That good, there two girls…..you better get use to seeing them cuz they are here to stay!" Jeff yelled

"What!?" Becky and I yelled at the same time

The crowed did the same thing

Jeff handed me a mike, "say something." He whispered in my ear

"I'm soooo going to kill Jeff for this." I said glaring at Jeff before walking out of the ring leaving a shocked Jeff and Matt and a laughing Becky, I flipped them off and walked over to my seat and jumped over the wall thing and walked out of the arena. I was pissed I hated talking in front of a lot of people and I hated to be the center of everything and Jeff just made me do both! I walk all the way to the hotel and up to my room and turned on my lab top and started working on a story while playing my Disturbed songs, a few hours latter the door opened.

"Julie, are you ok?" Becky asked sitting on my bed

You see I have my own room and Becky has her…….just incase we have a 'sleep over'

"I'm fine, can you leave its going on midnight and I'm not in the mood to chat." I said not looking at her

"Fine I'll go but I'm sending Jeff in you two need to talk." Becky said getting up and walking out the door

I sighed and turned up I'm Alive, to give Becky the hint that I'm not going to talk. The door opened meaning the she sent Jeff in anyways

"I'm sorry!" he yelled over disturbed

I just turned it up and keep on typing. He must have gotten pissed cuz he took my lab top and turned off the music.

"I didn't know you hated talking in front of people, I just didn't know….." Jeff said hopelessly

" look Jeffrey," I stop to gather what I was going to say…..and to clam down, "you're my best friends………..what ever and I really can't not see you seeing as her and Matt are turning into the best of friends, but it doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you. Touch my things again and we will have a problem." I said grabbing my lab top

Becky walked in, "Jeff, Matt kicked you out of your room you two are in here till you both are dead or your friends again." She said dropping all of Jeff's stuff on the floor, " and you only get the one bed." She said closing the door

I throw a glass cup at the door and shut my lab top. "This is fucken bull shit! I fucken HATE all of this! Who in there right mind would lock me in a god damn mother fucken room with an ass hole!" I ranted

"Can you plzz shut up!" Jeff yelled

"No I can't. You wanted me to say something! Well I'm saying something so get use to it!" I yelled throwing anything I can reach at the door

Jeff grabbed my arms and held them behind my back before I could do anything

"Let go of me!!!" I said throwing my self around trying to get out of his grip

"Clam down!" he yelled

"No! I'm locked in my own hotel room with you who just happened to but two things I hate and am scared on into one!" I yelled still trying to fight him

" I said I was sorry I didn't know! Ok! Becky told me you wanted to wrestle, I was trying to give you a little push, I didn't mean to do something bad I just……..I don't know acted" Jeff said letting me go and sitting on the bed with his face in his hands in.

I fell to the floor and raped my arms around my waist. We must have sat like that for a long time cuz Matt opened the door and stepped in making both of us look at him

"Is everything ok? I haven't heard any yelling or things hitting the door in the last ten minutes" he said like something was funny

I just rolled my eyes and put my head back down.

"Just god-damn peachy, is beck still out there? Cuz if she isn't I'm beating the shit out of you and leaving" Jeff said standing up

"Don't Jeff. Lets just talk and get over this that way you and me can get ice cream I'll pay that way I'm saying thank you and getting ice cream." I said smiling up at him

"I'll be back in an hour." Matt said before walking out

Jeff sat back down and looked at me, " what's with the sudden………..change of….um…..mood?" he asked after finding the right words

"well I want ice cream and I'm sick of my mind yelling at me do say I'm the one who should be sorry not you and that I should get over my fears seeing as there are only three left." I explained standing up and sitting next to Jeff

"Do you really mean that?" Jeff asked looking over at me.

"Witch part? The ice cream, or my mind yelling at me, or even better my three fears and getting over them?" I asked being a smartass

" well the ice cream I'm guessing is true, your mind yelling at you sound right, your three fears and getting over…sounds nice, but I was thinking the part in witch you said that you sorry. "Jeff said ranting a little

"Oh yeah I mean that, I got over mad at you over something really stupid and it shouldn't have happened….and forget the ice cream I want coffee" I said smiling holding my arms out for a hug witch I got

"Let's go bug Matt." Jeff said pulling me over to the door and opened the door

"Your hour isn't up yet, go and make out or something." Matt said pushing the door closed

"Not nice!" I yelled through the door

"You'll live." Matt told me making me pout

"You do know he can't see you pouting." Jeff said laughing as he turned on the TV

"Yeah but I can try, right?" I asked walking over to him and poking

"Yeah you can try, but it would work better if he could see you." Jeff said flipping through the channels

"What ever….." I said laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes I was really tired……but I wanted ice cream….and coffee…….

I must have fell asleep shortly after thinking about coffee cuz when I woke up I was on my bed with a note next to me and pounding on the door

"Go away! I was dreaming about coffee!" I yelled rolling over trying to go back to sleep

"Get your ass up Julie! We are going running and Matt has my key in your room and I don't have his!" Becky ranted, making me have a picture in my head with her pacing in front of my door as she did so

"God you better have a fucken big thing of coffee when I open that door or I'm going to kill you." I said getting up and moving to the door forgetting about the note.

"shit I don't have coffee! Go back to bed I'll get coffee and come back!" Becky said with her vice fading as she ran down the hall

"Pain in the ass…." I mumbled as I sat on my bed

I looked over at the note and picked it up

_I got you coffee and ice cream….well coffee ice cream its in the freezer, Vince wants to meat us at 11 sharp…..don't be late_

_Jeff_

I smiled and looked at the clock it showed 10:30……shit. I jumped up and grabbed a pair of running pants and a black tee, it was that or a black dress but Becky wanted to go for a run so the running paints was going to have to work. I throw them on and grabbed my water with my key and walked out. I passed a few super stares that all stopped and looked at me.

"J, what are you doing up?" Becky asked as I pasted her

"You wanted to go running, and I have to meet Vince in…" I looked at my watch," 5 minutes" I said before it hit me and ran over to the stirs and ran all the way down. I ran over to the front desk.

"Where's the conferences room?' I said not caring the guy was on the phone

"Hold on a minute" he mouthed

"Damn it I don't have a minute just point the way!" I hissed at him

He pointed to a door at the other side on the lobby I looked at my watch and seen I was 3 minutes late so I ran over there so I wouldn't be to late I knocked and opened the door

"So nice of you to join us Mrs. Himgood" Vince said once I stepped in

"Am I that late? I was told 11 and I have 11:05" I said looking at my watch

"It was set of 10:30." Vince said, "Sit."

I glared at Jeff as I sat down, "Was he late to?" I asked pointing at Jeff

"Yes, I'm I right in guessing he told you the time?" Vince asked

"Yes he was." I said looking down at the floor

"Can we get to the point boss?" Jeff asked, "I made a little slip up, my bad"

"Why am I here?" I asked getting right to the point

"Well you're here to sign this" Vince said handing me a contract

"What? Why?" I asked picking it up and looking over it

"It that or I lose Jeff, and I really can't lose him right now." Vince said laughing at a little joke that was in his head because he never said it out loud

"Explain the whole story line, training, and…. "I looked at the money I would be getting, "damn." I mumbled

"The story line will be with Jeff you will be like……" I cut him off

"The slut? Yeah I see that but why?"

"Because Matt and I are getting the belts and your coming down and after and we……kiss" Jeff said filling in the blanks

"And the training will be with anyone you want." Vince explained

"Ok then…….what about me…….." Jeff cut me off

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." He said reading my mind

"Well what do you say?" Vince asked holding out a pen

I grabbed it and put my name on the line, "I say I'm not going to anywhere."

"Welcome to the family." Vince said shaking my hand

We talked for about a min before I remember that I had to run with Becky so I ran out leaving Vince and Jeff sitting there looking at the door that I ran out of.

"Becky!" I yelled running over to her

"Oh J I'm sorry I didn't know how long you where going to be so I went running with out you, I'm sorry" Becky said sounding sorry

"Oh its ok I'll just run in the gym I need to do the rest of my work out for this week anyways" I said before walking down the hall to where the gym was

When I got there wasn't many people about 5 from what I could tell, I sighed and started to run on the little track around the gym. I ran for over an hour before I went over to some mates and started on some kanpo movies that I tied together for my work out. More people started showing up but I just blocked out every sound and put all my stress into every move. A hand landed on my shoulder and I acted on instincts and elbowed who ever it was and did a spinning back kick to make him fall over, it wasn't till after that did I see it was a Diva…..Ashley.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. " I said trying not to laugh

"What the hell was that?" she asked sitting up

"A mix of kanpo movie, what did you want?" I asked thinking that hell if she get to ask questions then why shouldn't I

"A question for an answer, smart plain. Anyways I here your the new diva, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping, my treat." She said smiling

"I have nothing to wear other then this and a black dress, but I don't see why not I could finish my weekly work out tomorrow" I said thinking about it

"You could wear something of mine, it will be fun we can bring Jeff and Matt to carry the bags…..and we can spend an hour at hot topic….I haven't don't that in a few years." Ashley ranted

"Slow down." I said laughing, "I'll go because you said to topic, but……well I don't have a but so lets go." I said holding out a hand for her

"That kick really hurt….." she said holding he side

"Don't worry it will be black and blue by now….but it will go away." I said laughing at her face

"Remind me NOT to piss you off." She mumbled

"No problem." I said once again being a smartass

"Hey Ash, who's the girl?" Maria asked stepping it front of us

"The names Julie" I said rolling my eyes, she was WAY to happy.

"Oh nice to meet you. Who are you here to see?" she asked being the clueless person she was

"I'm here to see my self." I said turning to Ashley, "I'm going to my room to take a shower I'm in 436." I said before stepping around Maria and walking up the stares I didn't really like the elevator. So I walk up to the 4th floor and to my room.

"This sucks……" I mumbled as I stepped in the shower

I heard someone knocking, "Come in, I'll be with you in a minute." I called stepping out of the shower

I heard someone sit on my bed and turn on the TV. I sighed and raped my towel around me and stepped out it see Ashley, Jeff, and Matt sitting on my bed

"Why did you guys knock if you have Becky's key to my room?" I asked making them all jump and look at me

"Cuz Becky gave it back to the front desk before she left, you where working out and she had to work." Matt said turning back to the TV

"That's…….nice." I said rolling my eyes, Becky always has to work……

"I grabbed some pants and a tee for you, you really weren't planning on staying here that long where you?" Ashley asked getting up and handing me a bag

"No not really, but we can stop at my family's house and see if I fit in anything there." I said walking in the bathroom, "would you guys mind? I mean my step dad isn't the nicest guy in the world." I yelled through the door

"No!" they all yelled back

Once I was done I put my hair in a bun and walked out and grabbed my purse and pulled out a few things and putting them in the back pocket. "Let's go. And anything they say I'm soooo sorry but that would be the reason I left and never looked back." I said as we walked out

"They can't be that bad." Matt said sticking to the family loves family shit

" my step is the bluest of blue his family hated my mom and changed her on me and then went after me, I moved got a job hit the jack pot and now I have as much money I would have if I stayed at home." I explained

"How did your step dad marry your mom?" Jeff asked as we got in the elevator

"I sent my mom out of drink, i did that a few times, they meet dated for a few months I didn't like them but my mom was 'in love' and on my birthday he asked her." I explained looking at the ground

We didn't talk till the cab pulled up to the family house; I paid and lead everyone to the door.

"This is where you lived?" Ashley asked looking up

"I wouldn't do that. It just makes it look bigger, and yeah I lived here for about a year maybe a little more." I said pulling out the spare key from the old mail slot and unlocking the door as soon as I did five dog came running at me, they where my babies when I lived here.

"sit." I whispered and they all did so I waved them in, "they don't bit and they will sit there till we leave." I said

We got to the kitchen before anyone seen us.

"May I help you?" one of the maids asked

"Nope I know my way around, go back to cleaning." I snapped I hated maids.

I led them up the stares to a locked door I pulled the key out of my back pocket and unlocked it.

"I locked it when I left so they wouldn't take the stuff, they wouldn't call anyone to fix it cuz they hated people they didn't know in the house." I explained pushing the door opened

It looked like well a black whole, walls where all black so was everything else. What can I say the days here where my dark days

"A little black, don't you think?" Ashley asked looking around

"Yeah but I love it here, it's my own space. I painted everything black." I said walking over to my closet leaving them to look around

"What's this?" matt asked holding a bag of pot

"Pot, I use to live off that stuff. I left it all behind when I moved if you look under the bed you'll find pills and in the chest you'll find a lot of beer." I said throwing a lot of close out of the closet

"What's next? Cutting? Jeff asked jokingly but he had no clue how true it was

"Not you're place to take Jeff." Matt snapped seeing how I took it

"Um…Julie?" Ashley asked, "Did you know that ten people are walking up here?"

My head shot up, "what?" I asked

I ran over there and looked down the stares to come face to face with people I didn't know, "Who are you?" I asked

"We are buying this house, who are you? Braking in are you?" a old guy asked

"What happened to the couple that lived here?" I asked," oh and I'm here to get some old things out of my room."

"Get your things and leave." He told me

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bag and grabbed some random things in it, "let's go guys." I said walking out I stopped in front of the old man," there are keys hidden all around the house, and so is many things you blue blood people wouldn't like. Oh and I'll take my dog…..who should have bitten you." I whispered in his ear before fallowing Jeff out grabbling a few leaches for the dog and three of the dogs. And walked out with my old car keys knowing it was still here….even if it wasn't to be on the road.

"So how are we getting to the mall now?" Ashley asked not sounding happy about the whole thing

"Look I'm sorry the most I expend was my mom yelling at me and my be my step dad saying how what we do is a waist a time and all that shit. And wait here I'll get black demon." I said running off with my dogs to the garage.

When I pulled out I seen Ashley fighting with Matt and Jeff I knew it was about me everyone fights about me. I pulled up," get in!" they got in the car and I drove to the hotel.

"Why are we here?" Ashley asked

" I'm dropping you guys off so you can get a cab to go shopping or what ever, that way I'm out of your hair and I can sell black demon to an old friend and go home call Vince and tell him I cant do this." I said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Because I don't see a point in doing this……… I'll never see my true friends, my house, my cars, or anything that I made for myself." I said looking at steering weal

"You heard me fighting with Jeff and Matt, right?" Ashley asked know I did

"Yeah, and it's the first on many, I'm guessing." I said

Jeff sighed and petted T, Matt looked out the window, and Ashley was the only one who looked at me.

"Can you go I would really like to get home?" I asked

"Ok let's get this straight I was fighting with them over your past. They said that your more then likely still do the same things, but I can tell by looking at you that you can't your to fit, to happy, and everything has been going right for you." Ashley ranted

"Fine I won't go home right now but I still need to sell this car……." I told her, "and you want to go shopping, and it's not the best thing if you come with me on this trip."

Ashley nodded and wrote down a number, "That my cell, call me when you're done, let's go guys." She said getting out

"Jeff come with me, you and me need to talk." I said before he could get out

"I'll see you guys latter!" Jeff called after Ashley and Matt

He clamed to the front seat and put Nero in the back….what can I say I love Jeff's middle name. As soon as he sat down a sped off seeing a cop pull in to the hotel parking lot

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled a little freaked out that I did that

"Like I said this car shouldn't be on the road, there's a law saying so. That and I have more NOS in this car this there should be." I said racing pass cars

"Why?" he asked holding on to the door

"Because I raced it a few times, black demon is a champ……..that retired." I said laughing feeling the rush again

I came to a stop in front of a car shop, "Let's go!" I said grabbing the dog and getting out with Jeff fallowing.

I walked in and smiled

"Who's here? We are closed!" a voce from the back yelled

"You need to stop working on that car its not going to beat black's time." I yelled back, "he's been trying to beat my car's time for years….. He's the one who will by my car" I told Jeff

"Dark angle?" the voice asked

"My nice name, oh and his name is Rob." I told Jeff before walking to the back, "coming?" I asked Jeff nodded and looked around as he fallowed me

"Who else would know you where working on that ……thing?" I asked leaning on the door frame

"What do you want?" he asked coldly

"You still want black?" I asked holding out the keys

"Who's that?" he asked spotting Jeff

"My boyfriend." I said looking back at Jeff mouthing 'go with it'

Rob nodded, "how much for black?" he asked getting back to the point

"100 grand. " I said

"That's too much! Even for black, he might be the champ put when was the lat time he raced? Two and a half years ago, want to know how I know? It was in that week Jay left, just walked out. We lost our king and queen in the same week." Rob ranted

"Not my problem! I told him I will be leaving and I wasn't going to stay here after I turned 18 but he fell for me! So when I left him was heat broken. Bla bla bla bla!" I yelled

"Baby clam down." Jeff said laying a hand on my shoulder before turning to Rob, "pay or we will find some one else." He told him

"Come by latter tonight and I'll have it." Rob said with a sigh

"I can! You know if someone see that car they would think I'm going to race." I said pouting

"I'll make you a deal, race to night, and I'll give you 150." Rob said smiling

"Let me talk with my boyfriend." I said before pulling Jeff to the front, "should I? I mean I don't need the money I just need to get rid of the car, and if I get busted I'm in jail for the night."

Do what your hart tell you, but if you go I'm going." He said

I smiled and walked back over to Rob," you have a deal."

"Yo! Rob! Is that black demon, the car everyone talks about" a guy yelled as he walked to the back

"Did you touch my car, punk?" I ask as soon as he stepped in the back

"Um……I'm sorry I didn't know I mean I hear things about the car and I looked it up that every cop in 80 mils are looking for it still but all I did I touch the door!" he said really really fast

"Rob you really need better help, I want him tonight and my 150 at the finish line and punk bring some money." I said before walking over to Jeff who was trying not to laugh

We go out side and we both started laughing, once we clamed down I pulled out my phone and dialed Ashley's cell

"Do I know you?" she asked once she answered

"Gee I don't know, are you the girl I kicked to the mat when you put your hand on my shoulder, cuz if not I have to find that girl I'm taking her to a street race to night." I said sending Jeff into a new fit of laughter

"Street race? Isn't that like……bad?" she asked

"yeah, but it's the only way to get rid on my car and have fun, plzzzzzzwwwww come, you can bring anyone you want…..as long as they ant the cops, hell bring all of raw, just plz come." I begged

"What about shopping?" she asked giving in

"I need a outfit, so yeah shopping." I said knowing I won

"Fine, but I'm bringing a lot of people." She said

"Fine I'll tell who ever is driving how to get there, bye I have to drop black to get cleaned and all hansom." I said hanging up, "off to May's who is going to kill me!" I said happily pulling Jeff and my dogs to the car.

Once we where all in the car I pulled out, Jeff was still in a laughing fit so the ride to May's was quite, once we got there Jeff looked confused.

"Why are we here?" Jeff asked

"Black needs to get hansom for the race to night then we will. Don't worry May will give us a ride home….. if she doesn't kill me" I mumbled the last part

"What ever, can we leave the three stooges here?" he asked


	2. Vote!

Hey everyone! I was thinking about putting up new chapters for every girl has a messed up life, but I want to know what you guys think! So there's going to be a vote! I'll wait a week, and in that time I'll work on the new chapter, if the votes say yes then I'll post it, but if not I'll still keep it up, but I wont post any new chapters for it. So start voting, and if anything I'll fix the spelling when I'm bored

jazzy- head


End file.
